8 Wishes
by ClockworkMimi
Summary: 8 teens all wish to be alone and everyone else to disappear, they don't know there's someone else wishing exactly the same thing. Wishes are usually not noticed by the WishCentre on Livimore but the combined power of those 8 teens as they all wish gets attention alright. Lady Sakine and Lord Shion, in charge of the MultiWish division, have to jump to get the wish done.
1. Prologue

Rin sobbed as her bully walked away. She wasn't sure whether it was the constant stress, him pushing her over, or the smashed orange that lay on the ground next to her that upset her. Maybe it was even that her bow lay in shreds next to her.

'I wish he was gone! I wish they were all gone! Please let me be alone!' She thought.

~•3•~

Miki sniffed as she sat next to the graves if her parents. Her dog recently dying had opened up a new wound and she had to see them. She didn't want to leave, maybe if she stayed, they would speak to her. Their deaths would haunt her forever.

'If I asked to die, that would be too much, just let me be alone, like I already am! I know you can't do anything for my parents but please, I wish they were gone.' She silently wished.

~•3•~

Oliver swayed, before the tide pulled the ship down a little more. The waves rolled over the side and someone slipped, the ocean claimed another crew member. That was the last, he realised. Nobody would miss him once he was gone, as he was sure to be, that's why he became a pirate, right?

"Oliver!" His captain shouted. Oliver turned to see the captain slip and fall. He cried out almost running to the edge.

'Free me of these burdens of caring, I hate it, I hate that people have to care. I want everyone gone, I want to be alone.'

~•3•~

Teto smoothed her floor length dress down before walking out. There were a million men piled into the room.

"Darling, pick your new husband." Said her mother from the side. Like it was new clothes or something, no way did she want to be a princess. Apparently she still had to have a rich suitor and wouldn't be able to marry out of love. All the men in the room stared hungrily down her body, they looked like they wanted to take off her clothes. She turned and ran from the rooms, away from the sick 30 year olds that wanted to marry a teenager, the scary men who wanted to strip her. She hid in the cupboard in her room.

'I don't want to live like this! I wish they didn't exist!'

~•3•~

Piko looked out through the bars if his cage, murmuring to himself, looking over at the other circus freaks. He had a tail. It was a cable with a USB on the end that charged his... Power. He didn't sleep like everyone else though some times he went to sleep mode.

"Dadda? Wha wron wi it? It has a fing fro-fro under iss fing." The little girl stared at him and he snarled.

"I'm a he, not an it, you stupid little girl." He hissed, the girl squeaked and the father glared at him before pulling her away. A while later he was about to go into sleep mode, he felt a tugging on his tail, looking around he saw a kid, male, a few years older than the girl. Just then the boy gave his tail a particularly rough pull and and Piko cried out in pain before lashing his tail out at the annoying kid. The kid jumped back as he saw the older male glaring at him.

"That. Hurt." He growled, the boy fled.

'I wish all of these idiots were gone. I want to be alone.'

(••)

SeeU treated another wound, starting to, again, wonder why she was here. Up until a few days ago, she had not known how to put on a bandage, let alone treat and bullet wound. They'd pulled her in and taught her to be a war nurse, it was not what she wanted to do but apparently girls 'can't fight' and she was too young, so she's stuck here. She was glad she wasn't a soldier but she hated it here, staring at blood 24-7. It's scary how normal it's getting. A few days ago She only spoke Korean, now she speaks Japanese, English and a little German as well, though some are rougher than others.

The gunshots rang out, too loud even with all the screams of pain in the room. She looked at the door to see a man with no skin on some of his right cheek where blood was spilling out of the wound and a trailing arm, just as he was about to step in, another gunshot. The man looked down at the hole in his chest then collapsed.

'I wish this was over and they were gone.' She repeated in her head, over and over.

(-H-)

Len shifted uncomfortably on the stone floor of the cell. He was going to be executed. It was actually going to happen. He hadn't done the crime either, it was his 'friend' dragging him along on some 'adventure'

"Mr... Kagamine? You are to be taken to your execution."

'I wish they were all gone I want to be alone in this god forsaken world, I can't trust anyone.'

^•3•^

"Remember! If you don't cross off the target, you're dead!" The anonymous man on the screen said. Ted nodded. He walked away from the room. He had no pay except that he continued to live. If he did not kill the target, he was dead. If he tried to run, he was dead. If he tried to kill, or even find, the man, he was dead.

He looked down at the name on the paper.

His sister.

'I wish he was gone, I wish everyone was friggin gone!'

**A/N: so here's my new story. The next chapters up tomorrow I think, but honestly it's more like another prologue... Umm also I'm working on the next 2 chapters of my other Vocaloid fic and a few chapters of my RWBY fic and my MyMusic fic, umm and I know you guys want me to say the other three stories too but, I can't think of anything to write! Help Me!**

**Also, translation of the kid; the little girl at Piko's circus said; "Dadda? What's wrong with it? It has a thing (tail)(coming) fr-from under it's thing."**

**Mimi out~**

**Wait!**

**Yes? Oh, this is Momo!**

**Yus! Bye!~**

**Mimi out!~**


	2. Chapter 1, A dream?

Lady Sakine, known as Meiko before employment, looked at the astoundingly powerful MultiWish in wonder. Lord Shion, formerly Kaito, looked over her shoulder he read for five minutes before indicating the number.

"Eight." He said slowly. "That sounds like the prophecy. 8 people and the most powerful wish the WishCentre has seen in a millennia, human years, it does, does it not?"

Meiko nodded and looked to Kaito for guidance. "I don't remember it well, what are we to do?"

"I think it said to send them to someplace else."

"The dead planet?" She asked worriedly. He nodded, confirming her suspicions, and she paled. "Oh."

~•3•~

Rin woke up alone. She was not lying in the playground sobbing but in a densely wooded area. She wore an outfit like her uniform but in yellow with shorts, detached sleeves and leg warmers over her shoes. She looked around, her school bag was lying behind her and her bow was once again on her head, mended. She pinched herself, maybe it was a dream?

"Ow!" Nope, not a dream.

She grabbed he backpack and put it over one shoulder before standing up. She started walking towards the dense forest, glancing at her surroundings. She saw a small pathway and started down it, her arms getting more and more scratched.

~¥3¥~

Miki looked around slowly. She now wore a dress type outfit with a belt. There were lots of stars and the sleeve things on the dress she was now wearing was fluffy. She had boots and fluffy headphones along with gloves and stripy socks.

She stood up and took her backpack that was lying on the ground next to her. She looked up at the immensely tall trees and then the overgrown stone walls surrounding her, so someone was or had been her before. She walked out the brake in the wall circling her excited for an adventure.

Oliver woke up and looked down at himself with his one eye and was relieved to find death hadn't changed his clothes. Was he dead? He didn't actually know. He sighed and looked around. His fallen hat lay on the ground next to him along with his cutlass and James fluttered down onto his shoulder. He grinned.

"Hey buddy!" He said, happy to know he wasn't alone. He picked up his stuff and started walking into the shady trees.

Teto looked at the green circling her. There were no more men, she was free. She looked down to see a pinkish school type outfit with detachable sleeves. She stood and picked up her purse as she did. The bushes were green as were the trees. This was not Japan but it was sure better.

\*^*/

Piko felt wet grass below him, not all that pleasant to many but all he had sat on was for the last ten or so years was dry hay. The damp was a welcome change. He sat up, noticing he was in his normal outfit that the circus provided him. Not his favourite but whatever. He stood up and flicked his tail. He had the adapter, along with a mobile power source that ran in batteries. He also had the nap sack that the circus had given him for no reason. He picked that up too. He walked forward towards... Something. Who knows this was too weird.

-•3•-

SeeU touched her ears first, still there. Twitched them next, still working. Third she looked down to see a grey uniform top and an orange skirt, orange slip on shoes to go with them and socks. Fourth she stood up. After picking up the medical kit on the ground, she looked around. The green trees rose up all around and she walked into the forest, this was more like it.

~•3•~

Len opened his eyes and bolted up. Not dead? Not executed! But where was he? He sat up and saw that he was wearing his school uniform plus leg warmers and detached sleeves. He stood, inspecting his surroundings. He had a small bag next to him which he picked up. After that, he started walking into the forest.

•/3\•

Ted sat up and looked down at his gun. Still there. He was still wearing his suit with his hair in the same ponytail. He grabbed the bag next to him and stood, looking at the tall, glass building next to him. When won thinks 'tall, glass building' one does not think of a big, un-exploded bomb crashed in the middle if it. There was a big, un-exploded bomb in the building which Ted decided to be extremely careful of.

He was curious as to what was actually in the building so he started towards it.

~(••)~

Piko moved past the white wall he had found, it was above his head height so he couldn't see over. He rounded the corner and walked a few steps before he stopped. There was a tugging on his tail.

He moved back around the corner to find a red haired girl knelt next to my tail, pulling and poking it curiously. She took one hard tug and he yelped in pain, this was like everyday at the circus but this girl was stronger.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her, still hissing from pain. The girl jumped up.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't realise that uh that was attached to a um person. What is it anyway?" She asked curiously after her apology.

"It's a... Tail. I use it to charge."

"Charge?" The girls questions were getting annoying.

"Yes otherwise I die."

"So you're a robot?" He gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, I've got some sort of technology somewhere in there." He indicated his chest and stomach area. "Good day."

"No, wait!" He turned around and looked at her. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Piko."

"Well Piko, I'm Miki. I would rather walking with you if you'll let me. I've decided that I don't like being alone. I promise I won't pull your... Tail." He sighed, nodded and turned. Walking, again, through the trees with Miki following.

-5 hours later-

"I can't believe that's all the food you brought!" Yelled Miki.

"I wasn't exactly in a position to bring any, not like you did any better!" Piko yelled

"Well excuse me if my parents are dead and I have no money!"

"Oh, well I'm in a circus!"

"So? They still pay and feed you!"

"What? No they don't! I'm not a clown you know!"

"So?"

"So; I'm in the FREAK show!"

"What? So?"

"So they don't treat freaks like HUMANS! We sleep on hay, eat scraps and live in the smallest cages they can fit us in!" Miki went quiet after that.

**A/n: Mimi: so, there you go guys, there's the next part and a push into chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed~**

**Momo: incase you didn't notice, they're all wearing their normal outfits you know, the Vocaloid outfits with detached sleeves?**

**Mimi: I hope you guessed! You probably did! Otherwise I'm really bad at describing... :(**

**Momo: nah. Anyways if she didn't say what they were actually wearing (like Oliver I think) then they were already wearing it.**

**Mimi: yeah, that's right. Piko and Miki are so cute, kya!~ I wanna hug them! I know Piko isn't supposed to be this cold, right? But when you grow up like that... Yeah. So I feel like I have to explain the whole... Charging thing... He's not a robot but he's got technology connecting his lungs and heart, making it beat and stuff but that all runs off electricity which needs charging. He is part android I guess so he has a thing called sleep mode where he sort of turns off until he like gets woken so it's more like light sleeping except he could do it on a bed if spikes or something.**

**Momo: I feel like _I_ should explain my presence. I'm Mimi-chan's reader thingy and I edit her stuff. Unfortunately I haven't gotten around to reading over the prologue which is why there's so many mistakes.**

**Mimi: but that's my fault, not hers, don't blame Momo-chan! Wow this is getting to be a long authors note... But I had a lot to say!**

**Momo: exactly 324 words including this sentence and the things you're about to say!**

**Bye guys!~**

**Mimi: umm okay...**

**Mimi out!~**


End file.
